Pumbaa
"They call me Mister Pig!" -Pumbaa Pumbaa 'is een ondersteunend personag in ''"The Lion King 1" ''(1994), Pumbaa verschijnt tevens in ''"The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride" (1998) en "The Lion King 1/1/2 (2004) . Hij is een wrattenzwijn en is beste vrienden met Timon en later Simba Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid '''Timon: ..."who's the brains of the outfit?" Pumbaa:'' '"Uh"... 'Timon: ''"My piont, exactly." ''-''Timon en Pumbaa Pumbaa heeft een liefdevol en openhartig karakter met soms kindelijke naïviteit en onschuld, dat soms verward wordt met domheid. Hoewel Timon het anders zou zeggen, is Pumbaa eigenlijk het brein, met gezond verstand en een uitgebreide kennis, over de natuur en de wetenschap. Hij tracht deze kennis vaak aan de iets of wat dommer Timon te leren, maar het mag nooit baten. Het is juist deze kinderlijke aard dat er voor zorgt dat het Timon en Pumbaa wel is uit elkaar drijft. Timon zijn aard is eerder egöistis en hebzuchtig, wat er toe leid dat Timon de meer volwassene is van het duo , samen met het feit dat Pumbaa soms wel wat verstooid is. Zo heeft Pumbaa ook zijn domme momenten, dat met name te zien is in de Tv-serie van Timon en Pumbaa. Pumba is mogenlijk in de steek gelaten of zelfs mishandeld, vanwege zijn geur. Al is Pumbaa loyaal en toegewijd als het gaat om zijn vrienden. In bijzonder bij Timon wanneer het egoïsme van Timon er voor zorgde dat hij in de problemen komt, ondanks de waarschuwingen van Pumbaa, wat er voor zorgt dat Pumbaa Timon zijn hachje moet redden. Hij is altijd bereid om Timon te behandelen als zijn beste kameraad dit is te zien in "The Lion King 1/1/2",''wanneer Timon in eerste instantie weigert te vertrekken naar het koningsland. Pumbaa daarentegen gaat meteen mee met Simba om de leeuw te helpen in zijn strijd tegen Scar, wetend dat hij zou kunnen omkomen in de strijd om het koningsland. Verschijningen The Lion King thumb|left|Pumbaa in de eerste filmNadat Simba is weggelopen uit het koningsland, vanwege zijn verbanning door Scar, verliest Simba (als welp) het bewustzijn vanwege uitputting en overbehitting. Als een groep van buizerds, zich beginnen samen te troepen, rond de bewustelose welp, jagen Timon en Pumbaa de buizerds weg, al onderdeel van hun spel ''"kegelen met buizerds". Nadat de vogels zijn opgevlogen, vindt het paar de welp. Vervolgens vraagt Pumbaa aan Timon of ze hem kunnnen houden, maar Timon weigerd dit omdat Simba een roofdier is. Vervolgens zien we dat Pumbaa, Timon overtuigt, door te zeggen dat ze de welp kunnen leren om hun kant te kiezen. Vervolgens neemt het paar de welp terug mee de jungel in. Terug in de jungel ontwaakt Simba en wordt vrienden met Timon en Pumbaa, die hem de filosofie van'' "Hakuna Matata "'' leren. Vervolgens bieden ze Simba hun thuis aan. Op dat zelfde moment leggen ze Pumbaa zijn probleem met gas aan de welp uit. Jaren later, zien we Simba terug als jongvolwassennen en we zien dat hij een sterke band heeft ontwikkeld, met Timon en Pumbaa. Het verleden begint ondanks alle vreugde en blijdschap, Simba te achtervolgen, want de leeuw voelt dat zijn vaders dood zijn schuld was (al heeft Scar, Mufasa gedood en de schuld op Simba geschoven). Op een mooie dag zien we dat Pumbaa wordt gespot door een hongerige jongvolwassen leeuwin. Vervolgens zet de leeuwin de achtervolging in. Pumbaa komt vast te zitten in een hooge boomwortel en probeerd wanhoopig los te breken. Timon probeert Pumbaa te helpen maar tevergeefs, enkele seconden later, zien we dat Simba het gevecht aan gaat met de leeuwin om zijn vrienden te bescheremen. Enkele seconden later is het gevecht voorbij en de leeuwin stelt zich voor als Nala, Simba's jeugdvriendin. Timon en Pumbaa komen vervolgens te weten dat Simba een'' "koning"'' is en dat zijn slechte oom Scar'' "The Pridelands"'' heeft overgenomen, in Simba zijn afwezigheid. Timon voelt echter dat Nala het "Hakuna Matata" trio zal ontbinden, en Timon zorgt ervoor dat Pumbaa, dit eveneens geloofd. Midden in de nacht worden, Timon en Pumbaa gewekt door de leeuwin, die op zoek is naar Simba. Vervolgens zien we Rafiki verschijnen, en verteld hem dat "De koning is teruggekeerd", met het doel Scar van de troon te stoten, zodat Simba zijn rechtmatige plaats kan inemen in "The circle of life". Enkele scènes later zien we Timon en Pumbaa de'' "halula"'' dansen om de hyena's af te leiden, zodat Simba en Nala voorbij de hyena's kunnen. Pumbaa en Timon vechten dan tegen Scar, nadat Scar bekende dat hij Mufasa had vermoord. Tijdens het gevecht gaat Pumbaa, Timon en Zazu redden die vast zitten in een kooi van ribben, nadat de hyena's Timon in het nauw hadden gedreven. Vervolgen is Pumbaa woest wanneer Banzai hem, een varken noemt. Op het einde kijken Timon en Pumbaa toe wanneer Simba de koningsrots beklimt , en zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning op eist. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride thumb|left|Pumbaa in The Lion King 2: Simba's PrideDe rest komt nog Universums en: Categorie:Everzwijnen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Disney Infinity niet speelbare personages